Persiana Americana
by Tainted Princess
Summary: Tus ropas caen, lentamente ¿Soy un espía? ¿Un espectador? Y el ventilador desgarrándote; sé que te excita pensar: ¡hasta dónde llegaré!


Narración normal

-Diálogos-

**Horarios**

_**LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN**_

_Pensamientos (aunque no habrá muchos xD y técnicamente los "pensamientos" son toda la narración, pero los que son así es porque se los dirige a sí mismo o a Katniss directamente, o algo por el estilo, ya lo entenderán, espero xD)_

Sin más exordios, iniciamos el capítulo:

***~*Tan sólo estaba explorando los límites de la realidad. Tenía curiosidad por ver qué pasaría. Eso era todo: simple curiosidad.*~***

**Jim Morrison**

**6:47 p.m.**

_Sé que no soy un mal tipo_. _No soy un mal tipo... Bien Peeta, respira y repítelo, no eres un mal tipo... no soy un mal tipo... _¿A quién engaño? Tal vez algún día, a mí mismo. Un buen tipo no haría lo que yo estoy a punto de hacer, ni siquiera sé si es ético o como mínimo si es considerado un tabú, aunque mi vergüenza al admitirlo lo vuelve uno. Tampoco es que esté del todo mal, porque ella está de acuerdo, si no no me incitaría a hacerlo cada tarde, exactamente a las 7:00 p.m., sin falta nunca, ni una sola vez.

La primera ocasión fue un total accidente, juro que nunca llegué a pensar que podría suceder lo que aconteció ese día:

_~FLASH BACK~_

Era una tarde relativamente normal, yo estaba en mi habitación después de una agotadora jornada de clases en la cual no había tenido ni una sola clase en la que no hubiese tarea, y cuando al fin la terminé sentía mi cerebro reventar, entre una cosa y otra no sabía dónde acababan los libros y dónde empezaba yo.

Retiré mis gafas para vista cansada y froté mis ojos con cuidado, mientras soltaba una enorme exhalación en la que parecía liberarse todo mi estrés acumulado.

Una vez que mi alcoba estuvo totalmente ordenada luego de esas horas de tarea intensiva decidí escuchar música lo que me quedaba de tiempo libre, así que tomé mi teléfono, conecté los auriculares y al ponerlos comenzó a sonar la canción "Unconditionally" de Katy Perry. _Qué bella canción, _pensé. A pesar de que mis gustos musicales siempre me habían atraído burlas de mis hermanos no podía cambiar; además del mensaje de sus canciones, Katy Perry era algo así como mi ideal de belleza femenina, _no por mucho tiempo más, compañero._

Cerré mis ojos y me recosté en mi cama mientras la dulce y profunda melodía resonaba en mi cabeza. Estaba todo en completa penumbra gracias a que con eso lograba relajarme todavía más... y por eso fue que el siguiente hecho logró acaparar mi atención: de la casa de al lado, cuya ventana queda casual y, en este caso, afortunadamente a unos metros de la mía, me llegó un ligero resplandor seguido por unas sombras consecutivas, como si algo desgarrara la luz, un ventilador en la lámpara era el motivo de este efecto extrañamente intrigante.

Movido por una curiosidad un tanto inusual en mí me acerqué a la persiana y con mis dedos separé las tablillas horizontales para tener una mejor visión, y al observar todo parecía normal, una simple habitación ordenada y convencional perteneciente a una chica, mi vecina Katniss.

Justo cuando me proponía a regresar a mi lugar de "meditación" algo en ese cuarto volvió a captar mi atención: una chica entraba en él, ¡era Katniss! _Vamos, muévete, no te quedes ahí husmeando, ¡Cuerpo, responde!_ Sin importar si les ordenaba a mis piernas moverse e incluso a mis ojos cerrarse no funcionaba. _Por favor, esto no está bien, ¡esto no está bien!_ Cada segundo que pasaba mi garganta se secaba aún más y no era para menos, puesto que luego de entrar la vi dirigirse a uno de los muebles y sacar una toalla; iba a tomar un baño. _Bien...bien, una vez que se meta dentro del cuarto de baño te podrás mover... ¿¡Por Dios, qué está haciendo!?_ Ella tiró la toalla en la cama y... empezó a desvestirse.

_**YO TE PREFIERO FUERA DE FOCO,  
>INALCANZABLE<strong>_

_Dios, ¡despégate de la maldita persiana, pervertido!_ Me repetía una y mil veces eso en mi cabeza.

Juro que intenté no mirar, ser un caballero y apartarme de allí pero no lo logré. Todos mis pensamientos de persuasión se fueron al demonio en cuanto ella comenzó a levantar la remera deportiva por encima de su cabeza, lentamente, dejando que la tela acariciase sutilmente la piel de sus brazos y alborotase su melena castaña, dándole un aire imposiblemente provocativo.

Mi ritmo cardíaco estaba en constante aumento y sentía la sangre correr furiosamente y aglomerarse en mi rostro, mi nariz... y una parte en específico por debajo de mi cintura.

La remera cayó al suelo y segundos después ella posó sus manos en la cinturilla de la licra deportiva. _Por Dios esto es increíble. _Se sentó en la orilla del colchón de su cama y deslizó muy suavemente la ceñida prenda, acariciando con parsimonia sus largas piernas en el proceso, casi como en una película que contiene escenas para adultos, esas en las que la protagonista se dispone a seducir al chico tonto con todas y cada una de las "armas" que tiene en su repertorio -y por supuesto que lo consigue-.

_**YO TE PREFIERO IRREVERSIBLE,  
>CASI INTOCABLE<strong>_

Estaba realmente hermosa, con tan sólo ese conjunto de lencería negro de encajes, tan inocente y peligrosamente _sexy_ a la vez; esa combinación en definitiva superaba los estándares en los que consideraba a Katy Perry, pero eso no fue lo mejor: luego de caminar con un andar felino en el que contoneó hipnóticamente sus caderas, llegó hasta un cesto y depositó ahí su muda de deporte -me parece haber oído alguna vez que practicaba voleibol en las tardes-.

Volteó hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en una de las paredes y pude notar cómo se observaba, analizando todos y cada uno de los detalles de su delicioso cuerpo, desde sus grandes ojos grises a sus hombros, sus pechos pequeños pero firmes, su vientre plano, sus largas piernas ligeramente torneadas debido al deporte, toda su piel con un ligero matiz tostado que me hacía querer pasar mis labios -y mi lengua- sobre cada milímetro cuadrado para comprobar si sabía tan bien como parecía.

Pasados los momentos de "repaso corporal", la vi caminar de nuevo, esta vez quedaba justo frente a la ventana pero se encontraba volteando al lado contrario, sus manos se movieron lentamente hasta su espalda y tomaron el broche del sostén... luego lo desabrochó, y lo lanzó al cesto de ropa. _Por Dios, su espalda se ve tan suave y tersa... sé que no podré apartar la vista aunque lo intente. _Era sensacional el observarla así, su cabellera castaña caía en ondas hasta un poco más por debajo de la cintura. _Sublime._

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al notar a dónde dirigía sus manos esta ocasión... hacia la cinturilla de sus bragas.

Despacio, MUY despacio, casi tortuosamente despacio bajó la delicada prenda por sus muslos, sus pantorrillas y finalmente la sacó con ayuda de sus tobillos y pies. _Esta mujer vino del mismísimo infierno para hacer pecar a los hombres. _La vista de sus glúteos, redondos y bien formados me hizo tragar en seco -realmente no sé cómo lo hice si en mi boca no quedaba saliva alguna-; tan hermosa y delicada era esa imagen, un verdadero placer para el simple ojo humano.

Nunca pensé que mis pantalones podrían resultar TAN incómodos, ni que pudiera sudar frío y sentir mi cuerpo en llamas, o que podría presenciar la belleza de un ángel pecador a unos metros de mi alcoba... en fin, era la noche de los descubrimientos, oh sí.

Minutos después tomó la toalla que estaba en la cama y caminó al cuarto de baño, _el espectáculo tortura-braguetas ha terminado._ Suspiré, un tanto por alivio y otro tanto por pesar; _desearía que hubiese durado un poco más. _Pero ella no pasó de la puerta, se quedó en el umbral, parecía pensativa. De repente, como si hubiese tenido una revelación extendió la toalla y se envolvió en ella, sosteniéndola con sus manos. _¡Demonios! ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?_ Se dirigió por enésima vez frente a la ventana, con sus ojos cerrados, de tal manera que si los abría no existía posibilidad de no verme, pero su siguiente movimiento no solo me descolocó, sino que me dejó en _shock_: quitó sus manos y la toalla cayó al suelo.

_Arte en su estado más pecaminosamente carnal._ Tuve que apretar mi mandíbula hasta rayar el dolor para no correrme en ese instante, su cuerpo tal y como vino al mundo era una visión escultural, imposiblemente hermoso y lleno de lujuria a la vez, el momento más erótico de mi vida hasta ese día. El tiempo se detuvo, no escuché ni presté atención a nada, sólo a Katniss y a su cuerpo digno de una deidad. Durante esos segundos no me moví un mísero ápice ni ella tampoco, hasta que abrió los párpados, me miró directamente a los ojos cual tigresa a punto de saltar encima de un animal indefenso, y provocativa y sensualmente... me sonrió, para enseguida entrar al cuarto de baño y desaparecer de mi vista, dejándome confundido, con la respiración acelerada y, para qué negarlo, con un enorme problema de excitación que podría reventar mi bragueta.

En estado aún catatónico, caí de espaldas en mi cama. Sin importar que debía pensar en muchas cosas me dediqué a imagen de su cuerpo totalmente desnudo no salía de mi cabeza y no pude evitar dirigirme a la ducha -la cual iba a ser helada- con una sonrisa estúpida en mis labios.

_~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~_

**6:54 p.m.**

Desde entonces se volvió una rutina, una excitante rutina, en la que diariamente apresuraba cualquier deber y ponía cualquier pretexto para subir a mi habitación y encerrarme sin ser molestado, con tal de verla, y que ella me viese a mí, puesto que algunas cosas habían cambiado desde nuestro primer "encuentro" y una de ellas es que, como a eso de la tercer semana, no podía aguantar el dolor creciente de mi entrepierna, tenía que aliviarlo de alguna manera, sabía la manera que no involucraba agua fría y en esos momentos me pareció lo más factible, todo por mi maldito razonamiento nublado por el deseo.

Ella me miraba expectante y en sus ojos estaba impreso un mensaje implícito, el cual comprendí instantáneamente mientras movía sus labios: "_hazlo_", es lo que dijo, y así lo hice. Llevé mis dedos al botón del pantalón y lo desabroché, introduje mi mano y... creo que el resto es más que obvio, y si no lo es, se repetirá con seguridad en unos minutos.

Comienzo a preparar todo: una silla frente a la ventana, una caja de pañuelos en una mesa de al lado para "después", cambio mis pantalones por unos de pijama, cómodos y fáciles de manipular; alboroto ligeramente mi cabello con mi mano derecha y regreso a la cama, pongo una canción para matar el tiempo que para mi gusto, pasaba eterno.

"_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed, get along with the voices inside of my head, you trying to save me..." _El resplandor proveniente de la ventana me saca del letargo. _Llegó._

Dejo los auriculares y el teléfono de cualquier forma sobre la cama y en una fracción de segundo me encuentro sentado en la silla, esperando pacientemente a que comience el "espectáculo"; el arrepentimiento lo guardo y lo sacaré después, junto con mi cordura, mis escrúpulos, mi ética, mi vergüenza... _lo siento chicos, nos vemos luego_, que hipócrita, ¿no? Pero mi miembro empieza a despertar simplemente al imaginar el conjunto de lencería que llevará hoy. _Tal vez el verde, se ajusta MUY bien; o quizás el morado, que contrasta atrevido con su piel; ojalá sea el naranja_, _hace mucho que no se lo pone, pero no lo sé, verla con ese color causa serios estragos en mi salud mental._

**7:00 p.m.**

Entra a la habitación, decidida como siempre, con paso firme y suave a la vez, sintiendo a todos por debajo de ella pero al mismo tiempo haciendo que todos suban hasta alcanzar el cielo. Veo que toma una toalla del cajón y la deja dentro del cuarto de baño, suelta su cabello de la trenza de lado que habitualmente usa y lo alborota un poco durante unos breves segundos; después, se dirige a la cama y se sienta en el borde de esta para proceder a quitar sus tenis deportivos, luego siguen las calcetas largas, que baja por sus pantorrillas lentamente, acariciando la piel mientras me mira fijamente.

_**TUS ROPAS CAEN, LENTAMENTE**_

_**¿SOY UN ESPÍA? ¿UN ESPECTADOR?**_

_Dios, es un alivio que haya cambiado mis pantalones por unos más cómodos, _puesto que cierto _amiguito_ se encuentra a "media hasta" y no tardará en despertar totalmente.

Una vez librada de todo aquello que cubría sus delicados pies veo como se incorpora y camina hacia _ese punto _en específico de la habitación, ahí no le da directamente la luz, el ventilador del techo hace que miles de sombras pasen una y otra vez por encima de su cuerpo, acariciándolo, tentándolo; imagino que cada una de las sombras son mis manos, recorriendo su piel de un ligero matiz tostado palmo a palmo sin pudor alguno, sintiendo la tersura, la cual aún se encuentra perlada sutilmente en sudor producto de las horas de su entrenamiento de voleibol.

Sus manos van al borde de su remera y la alzan por encima de su cabeza. _Así que esta vez es el naranja. _Cuando la arroja al cesto vuelve a posar su grisácea mirada en mí, con ese gesto expectante que logra erizarme toda la piel. _Muy bien, mi amiguito se encuentra ya en su máximo esplendor, _¿algo rápido? Sí, pero al tratarse de Katniss... me siento afortunado de haber durado "tanto" esta vez.

_**Y EL VENTILADOR, DESGARRÁNDOTE**_

_**SÉ QUE TE EXCITA PENSAR HASTA DÓNDE LLEGARÉ**_

Bueno, es más que evidente lo que desea que haga ahora y, ¿por qué no? También yo lo deseo, de todos modos es obvio que terminaré haciéndolo, si no es frente a ella tal vez en la privacidad de mi baño pero... Por alguna extraña y retorcida razón quiero que me vea hacerlo, que se excite tanto como yo mientras ve cómo me toco e imagino que es ella quien lo hace; quiero ver que se le acelere la respiración y sus mejillas se sonrojen no precisamente por vergüenza, además anhelo ver esa ligera humedad entre sus muslos cuando termine.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Entonces lo hago, bajo rápidamente mis pantalones de pijama lo suficiente para sacar mi miembro duro como roca; sentado en esta silla que es lo suficientemente alta estoy seguro de que se alcanza a apreciar, así que lo tomo con mi mano y comienzo a moverla arriba y abajo, lentamente, ante su atenta mirada. Gruño cuando la veo deslizar su licra por sus largas piernas; no lo sé con certeza pero creo que es para poder aliviar un poco su ansiedad por ser tocada.

_**¿ES DIFÍCIL DE CREER? CREO QUE NUNCA LO PODRÉ SABER**_

_**SÓLO ASÍ YO TE VERÉ, A TRAVÉS DE MI PERSIANA AMERICANA**_

Continúo con mis movimientos un poco más rápido, con una mano tomo la base y la presiono suavemente, eso me hace cerrar los ojos pero tan fugaz como los cerré los abro. _No quiero perderme ni uno solo de sus gestos. _

Pasados algunos segundos Katniss ahora posa sus manos en el broche de su sostén, se voltea para que pueda ver cómo lo desabrocha y quita los tirantes de sus brazos, manteniéndolo en su lugar con las manos puestas sobre las copas. Voltea de nuevo y veo en su mirar el deseo; sus pupilas dilatadas son un claro indicio de su excitación además de su pecho el cual sube y baja errante en busca de oxígeno.

Aparta sus manos y su sostén cae al suelo.

_**ES UNA CONDENA AGRADABLE, EL INSTANTE PREVIO**_

_**ES COMO UN DESGASTE, UNA NECESIDAD, MÁS QUE UN DESEO**_

Con su dedo índice recorre desde su grácil cuello hasta su pecho, luego sigue por el valle de sus senos lentamente, como si imaginara que es en realidad mi dedo el que la acaricia. Baja todavía más por su plano vientre y vuelve a subir haciendo millones de figuras imaginarias en su piel, llevando mi ritmo cardíaco a su nivel sin retorno. Está obligándome a terminar, pero yo deseo verla por completo, por lo que reúno todo mi coraje y apretando los dientes logro controlarme -al menos un poco-.

Al notar su reacción puedo ver que eso no era lo que ella deseaba, puesto que entonces sí baja sus manos a la cinturilla de sus bragas y la toma, mas no me deja ver lo que yo más deseo en este momento, sino que se entretiene en jugar con el elástico, torturándome. _Yo también puedo jugar mis cartas, preciosa. _Con un gran esfuerzo comienzo a alejar mis manos de mi miembro ahora frustrado, sólo son necesarios unos segundos para que Katniss alce una ceja con aire retador y bajé despacio la pequeña tela que cubría su intimidad, dejándola expuesta y permitiéndome ver cierto brillo de humedad entre sus piernas. _Joder._

_**ESTAMOS AL BORDE DE LA CORNIZA, CASI A PUNTO DE CAER**_

_**NO SIENTES MIEDO, SIGUE SONRIENDO, SÉ QUE TE EXCITA PENSAR**_

_**¡HASTA DÓNDE LLEGARÉ!**_

El ritmo de mis manos es totalmente impropio y desesperado.

Sus rozados pezones se encuentran erectos, su entrepierna húmeda por sus fluidos, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras que sus dedos rozan sutilmente la piel de su abdomen y en sus finas facciones se forma una sonrisa felina y provocativa. Cuando baja su mano hasta su feminidad y se acaricia suavemente parece soltar un gemido y cierra sus ojos, su expresión cambia a una de completo placer.

_Eso es todo. _

Suelto un sonoro gruñido y todos mis músculos se contraen, hasta que siento cómo mis manos y parte de mis piernas y abdomen se empapan de mi propia semilla.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Normalizo mi respiración y enfoco mi vista en la ventana, Katniss está ahí parada, su expresión se muestra sexualmente activa y satisfecha, me dirige una última sonrisa provocativa y sale de la habitación para entrar al cuarto de baño, contoneando hipnóticamente sus caderas.

_**¿DIFÍCIL DE CREER? CREO QUE NUNCA LO PODRÉ SABER**_

_**SOLO ASÍ YO TE VERÉ, A TRAVÉS DE MI PERSIANA AMERICANA**_

Miro hacia mis muslos y me encuentro con los estragos de mi reciente "actividad física", los cuales tendré que lavar tanto de mi piel como de mi ropa. _Siguiente parada: ¡La ducha, sí señor!_

.

.

.

.

.

**4:16 p.m.**

Mi rutina es un tanto extraña, lo sé, si consideramos que Katniss Everdeen va en mi misma preparatoria y que he hablado con ella un par de veces -nunca sobre nuestros "encuentros nocturnos"- podría decirse que: a)Lo que hacemos no está bien, b)Somos personas que avergonzamos a la sociedad contemporánea, c)Esto no nos llevará a nada, d)Terminaremos en prisión, e)El inciso "d" no tiene ni un poco de lógica, f)Definitivamente Katy Perry y Jessie~J son geniales y deberían hacer un dueto, g)Ya son demasiados incisos. Pero bueno, ¿Qué más se puede decir aparte de eso?

Me encuentro sentado en mi cafetería favorita. Normalmente la frecuento mucho, y más aún si busco aclararme.

El ambiente es tranquilo, ponen música en un volumen agradable y siempre te atienden amablemente; el té sabe muy bien y los postres y almuerzos igual.

Me estiro un poco en mi asiento y en el momento en que empiezo a relajarme la veo: sentada a unas cuantas mesas de mí se encuentra Katniss tomando tranquilamente lo que parece ser café mientras mira por la ventana.

No sé qué debería hacer, si me dirijo a ella o me marcho, ¿qué sería mejor? _Vamos necesito una señal, algún incentivo al menos. _Como si mis súplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas noto que Katniss voltea en mi dirección, me sonríe ligeramente y se encamina a mi mesa. _Oh, por Dios_.

-Hola- Me dice al llegar.

- ¿Qué tal?- Intento controlar mi nerviosismo, espero que con éxito.

-Mellark, ¿Cierto?-

-Cierto, pero me gusta más que me llamen Peeta- Veo cómo ensancha su sonrisa mientras hace un gesto preguntando si puede sentarse -Oh, claro- Respondo enseguida, levantándome para recorrer la silla y que pueda sentarse.

-Así que... PEETA- Recalca mi nombre -¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?-

-Bueno, normalmente me gusta venir solo, ya sabes, para poder despejarme- Mi nerviosismo ha pasado, hablar con Katniss me resulta peculiarmente fácil.

-Es la primera vez que yo vengo, se supone que me reuniría con alguien pero me han dejado plantada-

-Oh, lo lamento- Agacho la cabeza un poco, me causa cierta desazón saber que se encontraría con alguien aquí y para rematar que en unas horas nos veríamos nosotros dos en una situación no muy decorosa que digamos.

-No hay cuidado, igual Madge dijo que tal vez no vendría- Un momento, ¿"_Madge_"? eso es nombre de mujer, ¿no?

- ¿"Madge"? ¿La de nuestra clase de arte?- Pregunto desconcertado.

-Sí ella, ¿Por qué?-

-N-no por nada- Parece que mi aparente confusión le resulta graciosa puesto que noto que suelta una pequeña risilla mientras yo quedo maravillado ante el gesto, simple y común pero para mí fue casi mágico escuchar su risa.

-Eres extraño, ¿sabes?-

-No eres muy cohibida, ¿sabes?- Ahora sí escucho una gran carcajada, es tan fascinante el escucharla reír que no quiero que deje de hacerlo; su sonrisa me cautiva ya que es luminosa y sincera, por eso en los cuarenta minutos siguientes no paro de hacer comentarios sarcásticos o de contar anécdotas ridículas, incluso cuando noto que se soba el estómago por tanto reír.

**4:57 p.m.**

No paramos de charlar de trivialidades: descubrí que su color favorito es el verde y que además del voleibol también practica arquería; cuando me toca hablar la hago reír pero cuando es su turno todo a mi alrededor desaparece y mi total atención se centra en ella, tanto así que he memorizado algunos de sus ademanes y gestos: cuando cuento algo que parece interesante abre un poco más los ojos y su expresión luce concentrada; cuando un momento gracioso se avecina se muerde el labio mientras sonríe y también lo hace después de soltar un comentario irónico. Sus labios se ven tan apetitosos y suaves, sé que me ha pillado varias veces observándolos y ante eso se limita -por una fracción de segundo- a sonreír con un brillo de autosuficiencia en su mirar.

- ¿En serio lo hiciste?- Pregunto incrédulo entre risas.

-De verdad, fue una locura...- Mira su reloj de muñeca -Ups, es tarde. El entrenador se pondrá verde, tengo que correr-

-Oh, ya veo- Me siento afligido. _¿Tan rápido me he acostumbrado a su presencia?_

-Oye quita esa cara, nos volveremos a ver- Su tono fue un tanto _¿sugerente?_

- ¿A-ah, sí?- No se refiere a...

-Claro que sí, mañana en el instituto- Responde como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Oh, por supuesto- Me rasco la nuca y río en señal de nerviosismo. _Qué enorme malentendido se pudo haber creado._

-Entonces adiós- Se levanta, deja unos billetes en la mesa y se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro, a tan sólo unos milímetros de mis labios desvía su trayectoria y termina besándome en la comisura de estos, logrando que se me erice la piel; también siento un inusual cosquilleo en mi costado -Nos vemos, Peeta- Dicho esto sale del local y me deja con un mar de preguntas, la respiración acelerada y -para mi vergüenza- las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Wow- Toco con las yemas de mis dedos el lugar donde segundos antes estuvieron sus labios -Doblemente WOW-

Una vez he pagado mi té me levanto y me dispongo a ir hacia mi casa, meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y, _¿qué demonios...?_ Hay algo en mi bolsillo derecho, lo saco y me encuentro con un pequeño papel color verde, tiene un poco de perfume y huele al de Katniss. _Con que por eso el cosquilleo._ Lo abro y leo la corta inscripción que hay en él. Sonrío sorprendido y no puedo evitar hacerlo con un poco de ironía, al igual que con fascinación.

Creo que iré a dar un paseo, es una linda tarde y me servirá para hacer tiempo.

.

.

.

**6:59 p.m.**

Me encuentro de pie mirando a través de la ventana.

No sé hacia dónde nos llevará esto, ni siquiera sé si nos espera algo en un futuro. Mi interés por Katniss va en aumento desde el encuentro en la cafetería, y yo cuando me intereso en algo y creo que merece la pena me esfuerzo en conseguirlo; no es que la vea como una posesión pero no quiero que nos quedemos estancados, mas todavía no es el momento; todo tiene un tiempo y el nuestro no es ahora, tal vez más adelante, no muy temprano pero seguro no lo dejaré hasta tarde, y así puede incluso que algún día... bueno, ¿quién sabe? Por ahora estoy bien y creo que ella también, no hay prisas ni presiones, quiero disfrutar el ahora y, según su nota, Katniss igual.

Sonrío inevitablemente mientras saco una vez más la nota de mi bolsillo:

_Nos vemos esta noche.  
>Espera por mí a través de la persiana.<br>Yo también te esperaré, Katniss._

Levanto la vista para lograr que mi rostro sea iluminado por un familiar resplandor proveniente de la casa vecina, más específico, _su _habitación.

_Katniss llegó._

**7:00 p.m.**

_**TUS ROPAS CAEN, LENTAMENTE**_

_**¿SOY UN ESPÍA? ¿UN ESPECTADOR?**_

_**Y EL VENTILADOR DESGARRÁNDOTE**_

_**SÉ QUE TE EXCITA PENSAR**_

_**¡HASTA DÓNDE LLEGARÉ!**_

_**¿ES DIFÍCIL DE CREER? CREO QUE NUNCA LO PODRÉ SABER**_

_**SOLO ASÍ YO TE VERÉ**_

_**A TRAVÉS DE MI PERSIANA AMERICANA**_

_**LO QUE PUEDA SUCEDER**_

_**NO GASTES FUERZAS PARA COMPRENDER**_

_**SOLO ASÍ YO TE VERÉ**_

_****¡A TRAVÉS DE MI PERSIANA AMERICANA!****_

_._

_._

_._

_._

*~*FIN*~*

Jeje bueno he aquí otro song-fic, informo que es en lo que me enfocaré y si pusieron atención di adelantos de otros dos song-fics en progreso.  
>Sin más, espero que les haya gustado<br>¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

BYE~


End file.
